Anglia
The Kingdom of Anglia, commonly known simply as Anglia, is a sovereign nation-state in western Asgarnia, Founded by Varis, Earl of Rimmington and Nolfavrell Reliquia, Chancellor of the Republic of Monvallis, it serves as the largest sovereign state within the area of the de jure Kingdom of Asgarnia. The Kingdom of Anglia borders Troll Country to its north, the City of Falador to its south, the town of Draynor to it's east and the Empire of Gielinor to it's west. Aside from its land borders, Anglia also borders the Cather Bay. The Kingdom of Anglia had once enshrined a constitutional monarchy and so powers are divided between the Crown and the Parliament. However, the monarch delegates some of his duties to others, whether it be governance through the feudal system, judicial matters being handled by the courts et cetera. Anglia also hosts the Deistic Church of the Three Great Benevolents within its borders at the Basilica of Saint Virgil the Prophet, and Deism is formally the state religion, with the legitimacy of the monarch confirmed by the approval of the Gods in his coronation at the Basilica. History *The Kingdom of Anglia is founded by its new King, Varis I, and its first Duke, Nolfavrell, in Novtumber of Year 1 of the Sixth Age. *Varis is crowned at the Basilica of Saint Virgil the Prophet in a lavish ceremony by the Ecumenical Patriarch. *Stuart Syvian is invited to be Earl of Rimmington and Grand Master of the Military Order of the Grey Owl of Anglia. *Catherby is annexed into the kingdom. *Varis I dies of illness, leaving Corvus as heir *Corvus I ascends to the throne, becoming the new King of Anglia. *Corvus annexes the Duchy of Sarim into the kingdom and abandons Catherby. Economics Tax rates and economic policies are set by the Master of Coin, a minister and Member of Parliament. As per the constitutional constraints of the Crown, economic policy is a power of the legislature (Parliament) and not one of the Crown. Thus, the Crown is forbidden from levying taxes of interfering in the economic policies set by the legislature. The Kingdom has a tiered tax system geared towards maximum return and ensuring that the tax burden is taken most efficiently, with the wealthier taxed at a higher level than the poor. Traditionally, taxes are kept low for business interests in order to promote economic growth and trade. Foreign Relations The Kingdom of Anglia enjoys positive relations with these states and entities: *The Misthalite Empire *The Menaphite Empire *The Deistic Church of the Three Great Benevolents *The Armadylean Guard *The Godless Faction The Kingdom of Anglia has ''neutral ''relations with these states and entities: *The Kingdom of Kandarin *The Cravite Empire *The Dominion of Ancients *The Order of the Kinshra The Kingdom of Anglia has ''negative ''relations with these states and entities: *N/A Military The military is overseen by the Monarch personally in his capacity as Sovereign Head of the Military Order of the Grey Owl of Anglia, however the day-to-day operations of the Order are overseen by the Grand Master. The Anglian military is dominated by the Military Order of the Grey Owl of Anglia, however relations with the Church also mean that Anglia enjoys the guaranteed support of the Holy Order of the Winged Star of Saint Virgil the Prophet. The Grand Master of the Order is Lord Stuart Syvian, Earl of Rimmington. Famous Citizens *Varis I, First King of Anglia *Varian, Prince of Burthorpe *Godric, Prince of Birthorpe *Lord Stuart Syvian, Earl of Rimmington *Corvus Grey I, King of Anglia Category:Faction Category:POC Category:In-Character History Category:Wars Category:Asgarnia Category:The Kingdom of Anglia